A World of Stawberries
by Rdyest
Summary: Hunny doesn't think like normal people, he sees the world in a different light. But what does Hunny think of Kyoya, who is his complete opposite?... story better than summary. Rated T cos I didn't know what else 2 put it as... Please R R
1. Chapter 1

A World of Strawberries

**A World of Strawberries – Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High, or any of its characters. They belong to Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

Mitsukuni Haniozoka loves strawberries. His love for the sweet red fruit had become the entire way he thinks about the world and the people in it. He saw people as strawberries. Big, small, sweet and sour, it didn't matter, you were still a strawberry. Since he only ate strawberries that tasted nice, he based whether he liked you or not on whether he'd eat you. So if he didn't like you, you were a rotten strawberry.

Hunny liked Mori. He didn't care that Mori looked bland and boring, because he new he was really very sweet. And Tamaki; he was loud, and obnoxious but that was okay, according to Hunny, because all strawberries couldn't be perfect. And there was Haruhi. Hunny had liked Haruhi since she had arrived at the Host Club, and couldn't imagine anything the girl could do that would truly upset him.

Looking around the 3rd Music room, Hunny spotted Hikaru and Kaoru chasing their king yelling in unison;

"_Tono, Tono, stay still Tono!" _Hunny smiled to himself. Hunny saw them as identical strawberries, equally funny and mischievous, and they loved to tease Tamaki. Hunny chomped on a piece of cake, and allowed his mind to wander.

He had realised that the only person he hadn't figured out yet was Kyoya. Hunny didn't dislike him, but he smelt of rotten, and Hunny wished that he would never meet a rotten strawberry, so he had to solve this problem. He had a plan to figure out the Shadow King. He only had to wait for the right opportunity.

_And one day that opportunity came………_

The Host Club had ended for the day, the fan girls had all gone home and now the members of the club were all considering leaving as well. The Hitachiin Twins were the first to make a move.

"Later!" They chorused as they stood to walk out the door, "We get to go and help Mum with some new designs!" As they walked through the doors, Haruhi also stood to leave, mumbling a vague excuse to get away as fast as possible.

"Gotta make dinner." Hunny caught the words as she followed the red-heads out the double doors.

"Mitsukuni…" Came a deep voice from behind him. He immediately stood and launched himself at his cousin.

"Yes Takashi?" He sang happily.

"…Judo…stay here…" Mori continued, gently setting the small boy on the ground. Hunny nodded, and turned around, just in time to catch a glimpse of Tamaki making a rapid, unannounced exit. Hunny finished his cake, and then looked around the room to see who was left. A devious smile flitted across his face as he realised that it was only Kyoya and himself remaining. He gazed at his polar opposite sitting on his swivel chair, typing stoically at his computer.

"Kyo-Chan!!" He yelled jumping onto the taller, darker boy's back. Kyoya flinched slightly, but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, Hani-senpai?"

"Wotcha doing?" Hunny asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Work." Was all the reply he got.

Hunny looked sideways at Kyoya. His dark glasses stood out from the pale skin.

"Do you really need those?" He asked curiously.

Kyoya paused his work and glanced at the inquisitive, child-like face peering up at him.

"Need what?" He asked.

"Your glasses."

Kyoya shrugged and resumed work.

"I suppose they're not essential…"

He was cut off by his glasses being rudely tugged off his face and being carried away by small hands that were probably, to Kyoya's disgust, covered in cake icing.

He looked up in mild irritation.

"Give them back, you'll make them filthy." He ordered.

Hunny's eyes glinted mischievously and he shook his head.

"You have to chase me!" he giggled as he climbed up onto a table.

Kyoya spun around on his chair, glaring.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he asked. He was aware that the boy had childish tendencies, but he had never noticed him to be so… _annoying._

"I'm bored Kyoya, come play." Hunny whined.

'_Seriously, it's been all of ten minutes; find something to amuse yourself with other than torturing me…'_

This is what Kyoya thought, but instead he said:

"Why are you bored?"

"Takashi's not here, I have to wait for him… he takes too long."

Kyoya sighed in frustration as he watched Hunny lean down and grab the arm of his stuffed rabbit.

"Come Usa-chan," Hunny proclaimed, "Let's play dress ups!"

**

* * *

****  
Okay, so this is my first fanfic…**

**I don't know if it's any good, but I liked the idea.**

**Chapter Two coming soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Yay! Chapter two! Thanks for the reviews, I really needed the encouragement, now my imagination is working again, I shall continue!! … hehe )**

* * *

Kyoya watched in silent fury as his glasses were unceremoniously shoved on the pink rabbit's face. The indignity of it all was starting to get to him, and he had this nagging urge to get up and hit the boy with something.

'_No,'_ He reasoned, trying to ignore his rising annoyance, _'That would be futile, underneath that impossibly cute appearance, that boy is an expert martial artist. It has no merit trying to beat him.' _So instead he sighed, and spun back around to face his computer and resumed his work. He only had a few moments peace before the high pitched voice interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"Hey, Kyo-Chan, what's in your notebook?"

Kyoya's head snapped up, his grey eyes piercing holes through the curious boy's head.

"Don't touch it." He said coldly. Meekly Hunny put down the corner of the book he had been holding.

"O...of course Kyoya." He stammered. "I was just looking."

"Don't."

Slightly terrified, Hunny backed away from the desk and picked up his bespectacled Usa-Chan. Kyoya glared after him for a few moments, but when he slipped sideways out of sight he closed his eyes and swung around to face the desk again. He reached out blindly and slid his notebook closer to him on the desk, then opened his eyes, retuning to his working mode. But instead of a crisp white word document all he saw staring back at him was his own reflection in a blank screen. His heart almost stopped as he pressed the monitor's power switch, and nothing happened.

"What on earth?" he muttered aloud as, out of habit he glanced over at the power point on the wall that the computer was connected to. Instead of the familiar, plain, black plug, he saw a glowing rabbit's head shining back at him, mocking him. next to it, on the floor was the coordinator of this horrific event, Hunny wrapped up in a blanket with his rabbit next to him.

"What is that?" He asked coldly, his eyes shooting daggers at the half-asleep boy. Hunny, oblivious to Kyoya's fury, replied sleepily;

"It's my night light."

"But it's not night time." Kyoya's voice started to crack under the pressure of appearing calm, and as Hunny continued to talk, Kyoya's fury and indignation rose steadily above what he could control.

"I know Kyo-Chan, but I'm tired and I can't sleep without a night light. I'm sure you won't mind, the computer has a backup system, so it doesn't matter and... I need my night light." He finished lamely.

Kyoya abruptly stood, pushing his chair back so hard that it toppled over. The loud clatter startled Hunny out of his half-asleep state.

"Kyo-Chan?"

"That's it!" Kyoya yelled, "Get out!"

Hunny looked at him in disbelief.

"Get out!!" Kyoya roared, throwing the closest object on hand at Hunny's head, hitting him with deadly accuracy.

Hunny yelped and fled the room, leaving Kyoya's glasses to clatter across the floor.

It took a couple of minutes for Kyoya to realise what he'd done. He felt a slight guilt creeping up on him, but he squashed that down with an unyielding iron fist. Hunny deserved it, seeing as that one boy had sent three hours of hard work to vanish into cyberspace. He sighed as he picked his glasses up off the floor. After making a vague attempt to locate his projectile, he gave up. He went back to the desk to record something in his notebook. That was when he discovered it was gone.

'_Damn,'_ He thought, _'I can't believe I threw my notebook at him.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Mori walked into the room just as Kyoya was turning his unplugged computer back on so he could attempt to try and rescue his work.

"Mori-Senpai?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be at judo?"

The tall boy shrugged and said;

"Where's Mitsukuni, is he alright?"

'_Mori-senpai has a sixth sense?' _Kyoya made a mental note of this fact, slightly in awe of the older boy's dedication to his cousin.

Kyoya had a very idealistic opinion, but he was still under the impression that someone had cursed this day, seeing as it was getting more and more frustrating as it progressed.

'_Thank heavens it's almost home time.' _Then he shrugged,

"I don't know where he went, he just ran away." He stated bluntly, trying to ignore the growing sense of responsibility he held over Hunny's disappearance.

'_Damit, it wasn't __**my**__ fault,'_ he yelled mentally at Mori, _'Stop looking at me like that.'_

"Well, he can't have gone too far," He said in an attempt to comfort the distressed senior, "He's left hi night light behind."

Mori didn't look too convinced about this. Looking at the un-plugged rabbit head seemed too much to bear, so instead he turned his eyes to the cool, calculating 'Shadow King'.

"Will you help me look for him?" He asked.

Kyoya glanced at the rebooting computer, then at the rabbit head, then back at the computer again. His indecision made Mori nervous, and he was worried that Kyoya would refuse to help him. But then his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Just let me save these files."

Kyoya hoped for Hunny's sake that the computer's auto-save function had worked. If not, he was almost positive he would find the boy, and probably try to beat him up. The computer's log-on process filled the room with its mechanical buzz as Mori stood by, waiting in emotional agony for the start the search for his missing cousin.

When Kyoya finally switched of the computer's monitor, Mori was ready to go. He would have raced out of the room without a plan, but Kyoya put out a hand to stop him.

"We'll split up." He suggested. "You take one half of the school, I'll take the other."

Mori considered the idea. It seemed like a good plan, Kyoya always had good plans, he'd noticed that several times. He had made a decision a long time ago, that he would rather follow one of Kyoya's plans then one of Tamaki's fooleries. He nodded and went to leave again, but again Kyoya had something else to say;

"I doubt he's left the school, but if we can't find him, we'll have to track him outside of the school somehow."

Mori nodded again and took off on his search. Kyoya watched him go, and then put on his blazer to try and ward off the chill that was creeping into the room. He closed the door gently behind him, and then strode idly around the corner.

'_We need to find him in the school. It's much too much work looking for him outside school grounds; I might have to charge him for my time.' _These thoughts bounced around in his head as he peered into a nearby classroom. Then he chuckled slightly to himself. What would Tamaki think if he knew that his Shadow King was more interested in work then the well-being of a fellow Host Club member? He probably didn't want to find out. The next room was as empty as the last and, as his mind wandered, he realised he didn't want to find Hunny, because he didn't want to apologise.

**The plot thickens!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Another chapter graces the halls of Hunny ordeal. **

**Poor Hunny, for some reason I always make him the victim of plot..**

**(I say this because I have another FF in progress that I haven't posted yet, and Hunny is again, mistreated...)**

* * *

When the search of the school grounds came up fruitless, Kyoya decided that they needed a new plan. He growled in frustration at Hunny's troublesomeness. Mori was starting to look like a lost puppy, so Kyoya had to appear calm for the sake of the senior.

"We should check the judo hall, he might have-"

"They would have called me."

Kyoya stopped, finding it hard to believe that Hunny wouldn't go running straight to Mori when things went wrong.

"What about at home-"

"They'll call too."

Kyoya shrugged. If Hunny wanted to make this more difficult, then, whatever, but didn't he realise he was hurting Mori?

"Don't worry." He said. "He'll turn up somewhere; we could leave some cake out for him…"

Mori looked at Kyoya doubtfully.

"I guess I'll go this way." He said pointing up the road. Kyoya shrugged and nodded. Mori wandered off up the street and, as Kyoya watched him go, he considered calling his police, but…

'_No, that's much too much effort to put into looking for a boy who's been gone for less than an hour, I'll just look for him on foot.' _

Kyoya walked further and further, investigating and dismissing rabbit farms, chocolate factories, cake stores and numerous other places dedicated to the sweet, cute and cuddly, but he found nothing. He was just about to give up and go home, when he saw a random pink sign that stood out against the gloom surrounding it. It read; 'Grandma Posy's Strawberry Farm'.

"A strawberry farm in Japan?" Kyoya wondered aloud, and then shrugged. What people chose to grow was none of his business, and if there was any chance of Hunny-Senpai was in there, he'd have to look. As he approached the driveway he noticed that the trees around it were overgrown and the sign looked faded, as if it used to be red, not pink.

"If he's not here I'm going home." Kyoya decided.

The rows of dead strawberry plants gave off a malevolent feel and Kyoya found he was walking with extreme caution.

'_Don't be stupid.'_ He told himself, _'There's nothing a bunch of plants can do to you.'_

He glanced around, and then yelled

"Hunny-Senpai?" Nothing moved. Kyoya started to feel quite stupid, until he heard a door slam somewhere deeper into the abandoned strawberry farm. He flinched as he suddenly got sprayed with water. He spun around to look for the perpetrator, only to realise that it was an old sprinkler system set off by his intrusion. Shaking his head in disgust, Kyoya continued to walk past the rows of plants, the constant smell of rotten fruit annoying from time to time. Then, at the edge of his vision, he saw an old shed. It was small and he doubted there'd be enough room for him to even stand up in it, but a small 18 year old boy who acted like he was 8 might be able to fit.

"Hunny-Senpai?" He called again as he pushed open the door. And there, on the floor, was the teary eyed boy; clutching his stuffed rabbit. Kyoya's notebook lay open on the floor at his head, displaying the last page that Kyoya had written on, his latest journalistic entry. Kyoya blanched, and not just because Hunny had read his journal, the top left-hand corner of the book was splattered with blood, and Kyoya knew that the blood had come from the cut that was less than three centimetres above Hunny's eye.

"Ah…" Kyoya said, "There you are." He felt extremely awkward; a new experience that he didn't care to repeat.

"Kyo-Chan?" Came Hunny's quivering voice from behind the rabbit's head. Kyoya braced himself for the worst.

'_He'll hate me, I don't blame him.' _He thought.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, tears streaming down his face as he struggled into an upright position and reached for the notebook. Kyoya was genuinely startled. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"What?" He asked without thinking. "What are you sorry about?"

Hunny stood up shakily and tried to put the note book in Kyoya's hands.

"I read your notebook, Kyo-Chan." He sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know it was a diary, I-"

"It's alright," Kyoya said, taking the notebook. "Technically, you were given it. I'm not angry at you."

Hunny looked slightly less terrified, and then said;

"But I made it all bloody." He pointed at the stains on the cover. Despite the fact he was sure the stains would be permanent, Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle.

"I was prepared for blood after I threw it. You have nothing to be sorry for." He took a deep breath and hurried on before he lost the courage to say what he had to say.

"I'm sorry Hunny-Senpai; I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hunny looked at him in child-like naivety.

"That's okay Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed.

"I suppose I should call Mori-Senpai now, and get him to pick you up."

He reached for his phone. Hunny shook his head.

"I wanna go home with you, Kyo-Chan."

Kyoya shrugged and dialled his driver's number.

Hunny watched in fascination as Kyoya spoke on the phone.

"Ah, yes, I need you to come and pick me up… I'm at 'Grandma Posy's Strawberry Farm'… Yes, I am aware it is no longer operational…yes, you could say that…Thankyou." He snapped the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Now we wait." He said pleasantly.

They only waited 15 minutes before the Ootori's sleek, black limousine made its appearance outside the decommissioned strawberry farm. As Hunny watched Kyoya gracefully slide into the car, he contemplated what he had learnt about the apparently cold boy. As the limousine started to move, Hunny smiled at Kyoya, who sat on the other side of the car. Hunny now knew that Kyoya wasn't a rotten strawberry, just a strawberry trapped in a cage, longing to be free.

**So, what do you think?**

**This is temporarily the end...**

**but, if you think it should keep going, then I can write more**

**but if no-one tells me to, I'm going to leave it here..**

**So please, review**


	5. AN

Hey, as a response to the reviews, I have decided to write a sequel to this story

Hey, as a response to the reviews, I have decided to write a sequel to this story!!

Just go to my profile and look for "What Hunny Read."

Hope you like it XD


End file.
